how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Howto configure the Linux kernel for a Acer Aspire 5630 Notebook
Acer Aspire 5630 Notebook =Specifications= * Intel® Core™2 CPU T5500 @ 1.66 GHz * RAM: 2GB SODIMM DDR2 Synchronous * Video: Intel Mobile 945GM/GMS, 943/940GML Express Integrated Graphics Controller * Audio: Intel 82801G (ICH7 Family) High Definition Audio Controller * Chipset: Intel 82801G * Network: Intel PRO/Wireless 3945ABG Golan Network Connection * Ethernet: Broadcom BCM4401-B0 100Base-TX * Flash card reader: ENE Technology Inc * IDE: 82801GBM/GHM (ICH7 Family) SATA IDE Controller * Harddrive: WDC WD1600BEVS-2 * CDROM: MATSHITA DVD-RAM UJ-850S * Webcam: Acer OrbiCam, Logitech, Inc. =Kernel Configuration= Many of the settings below are enabled by default, but it never hurts to check. Processor *Location: *:Processor type and features ---> * Multi-core scheduler support *::* Symmetric multi-processing support *::Processor family ---> *:::(X) Core 2/newer Xeon System Clock This is likely already enabled *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *::<*> Real Time Clock ---> *:::<*> PC-style 'CMOS' Power Managment This is likely already enabled *Location: *: Power management and ACPI options ---> *:: * Power Management support *:: * ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) Support ---> *::: <*> AC Adapter *::: <*> Battery *::: <*> Fan *::: <*> Thermal Zone *:: CPU Frequency scaling ---> *::: * CPU Frequency scaling *::: <*> ACPI Processor P-States driver Bus Interfaces PCI This is likely already enabled *Location: *: Bus options (PCI etc.) ---> *:: * PCI support PCI Express This is likely already enabled *Location: *: Bus options (PCI etc.) ---> *:: * PCI Express support CardBus This is likely already enabled *Location: *:<*> PCCard (PCMCIA/CardBus) support ---> *:: <*> CardBus yenta-compatible bridge support I2C maybe for temp sensors *Location *:Device Drivers ---> *::-*- I2C support ---> USB ;USB 1.1, 2.0, and host driver * Drivers: usbcore, ohci-hcd, ehci-hcd, uhci-hcd *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: * USB support ---> *::: <*> Support for Host-side USB *::: * USB device filesystem *::: <*> EHCI HCD (USB 2.0) support *::: <*> OHCI HCD support *::: <*> UHCI HCD (most Intel and VIA) support SATA/PATA *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *: <*> Serial ATA (prod) and Parallel ATA (exp... *:: * ATA ACPI Support *:: <*> AHCI SATA support *:: * ATA SFF support *::: <*> Intel ESB, ICH, PIIX3, PIIX4 PATA/SATA support Keyboard, mouse ;Human interface devices (HID) * Drivers: usbhid *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: * HID Devices ---> *::: <*> USB Human Interface Device (full HID) support Network * Basic Network support *: * Networking support ---> *:: <*> Bluetooth subsystem support ---> *::: Bluetooth device drivers ---> *:::: ?not sure *:: -*- Wireless ---> *:: <*> RF switch subsystem support ---> *Intel PRO/Wireless 3945ABG & Broadcom BCM4401-B0 100Base-TX *Driver: *: Device Drivers ---> *:: * Network device support ---> *::: * Ethernet (10 or 100Mbit) ---> *:::: * EISA, VLB, PCI and on board controllers *::::: <*> Broadcom 440x/47xx ethernet support *::: * Wireless LAN ---> *:::: ? Not Sure this is likly already enabled * Loopback device (needed for all network devices) * Location: *: Device Drivers ---> *:: * Block devices ---> *::: <*> Loopback device support Audio * Intel 82801G (ICH7 Family) High Definition Audio Controller *Driver: *: Intel HD Audio *Location: *:Device Drivers ---> *:: <*> Sound card support ---> *::: <*> Advanced Linux Sound Architecture ---> *:::: * PCI sound devices ---> *::::: <*> Intel HD Audio ---> If you have problems getting sound to work see: Alsa Matrix:Module-hda-intel Video ;Intel *Drivers: i915, drm, agpgart, intel_agp *Location: *: Device Drivers --> *:: Graphics support ---> *::: <*> /dev/agpgart (AGP Support) ---> *:::: <*> Intel 440LX/BX/GX, I8xx and E7x05 chipset support *::: <*> Direct Rendering Manager (XFree86 4..... *:::: Intel 830M, 845G, 852GM, 855GM, 865G *::::: i915 driver CD/DVD This is likely already enabled *Location: *:Device Drivers ---> *:: <*> ATA/ATAPI/MFM/RLL support ---> *::: <*> Include IDE/ATAPI CDROM support Media reader *USB Mass Storage support *Driver: USB-storage *Location: *: Device Drivers *:: * USB support ---> *::: <*> USB Mass Storage support Category:Linux Category:Howto